


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am both excited and scared for Infinity Wars, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: At Tony and Pepper's Wedding, Steve bribes the DJ into playing a song he can dance to in order to impress Sharon. It has an unintended side effect. But nothing bad could ever come from a man that has to live with an unintended side effect that can level buildings with a punch.





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after hearing the song that can be heard when Fury goes to Steve's appartment in 'The Winter Soldier' for maybe one too many times. The link is for a video in Youtube of that song, in case you fancy to hear it as you read.

Bruce had honestly wondered if it was bad that he'd been more excited about Tony and Pepper's wedding than Tony himself.

They pulled out all the stops to make sure this was _the_ wedding, of course they had; Tony wouldn't have had it any other way. But while you could clearly see the excitement in Pepper's face every day since he and Thor had returned to Earth, Tony seemed...well, he was just there. He never took part in anything and left every last choice to a bubbly Pepper that was more than happy to arrange every detail so that their wedding would be flawless.

 _'Hasn't it always been like that?'_ Bruce mused to himself as he walked around the reception party with a glass of...whatever alcohol he picked up from the bar; Bruce just asked for the strongest thing they had and what he was holding did not looked like Scotch nor did it tasted like Vodka, but sure enough it was strong and perhaps a person of a lesser constitution would've been knocked out on their asses by it, but to Bruce it was the second most bitter thing he had felt, the first being seeing Natasha and feeling that bitter sensation of resentment at The Other Guy for what he did just when things were starting to look up for Bruce.

They'd talked, the least Nat deserved was an apology for Bruce banishing like he had and miraculously returning just as Earth was being invaded by Aliens...again. It seemed to be a trend, he heard Thor joke once when the battle was over and the Avengers had reunited after whatever had happened between Steve and Tony while he and The Other Guy had been fighting in Sakaar. Bruce's first impulse when he saw Nat was to kneel and beg for forgiveness, but he also knew The Other Guy had crossed a line from which there was no return, and begging on his knees would only help Nat break his neck with less effort. And perhaps that would've been the best thing or the thing he deserved for leaving Nat but Bruce couldn't trust himself to just die and not go green; and he would not, under any circumstance, add 'Hurting a Goddess who, for one shinning moment, had loved him' to the list of horrible things The Other Guy had done that had earned them both he and The Other Guy a privileged place in the deepest pit of the place of torment of every religion in the universe.

Natasha had been eyeing him since the moment Bruce showed up to the party and he could see, as well as feel, Nat calculate every possible way to murder him for leaving or for whatever other reason a woman like Natasha could be staring at him like she was after what had happened between them. _'But right now-'_   Bruce told himself as he took a sip of his drink and reveled on how good it was 'i _s the time to 'sit back and enjoy a much needed celebration after the destruction had Thanos brought'_

"Bruce-" Tony came up to him, happy as ever but not the overjoyed man Bruce thought every man was supposed to look at their wedding, and spoke to him with a rather intriguing tone "I can tell you're having problems and I can give you the answer to them"

"If you're gonna say marriage-" Bruce quipped "Then I already pity the poor girl that would have to be on the other side of the altar with me after what I've done"

"Come on-" Tony balanced on the balls of his feet as if he had taken a hit "It's not that bad. You get used to it"

"Says the man that's been married-" Bruce looked down at his watch "three hours, give or take"

"It's not about being in front of people and saying 'I do'-" Tony said and glanced around quickly, rephrasing after considering who-knows-what "Well, part of the charm is, but the real thing; the thing that counts is that you've got each other's backs, no matter what"

"Yeah, well-" Bruce spared a glance at Natasha and looked back at Tony "I messed that up when I joined the circus, so that's not the path for me"

"Dr. Banner-" Pepper came up from behind him, a more radiant and joyful woman had never existed, and kissed Tony quickly before re-adressing him "I hate to interrupt but the part where my husband takes me out to the dance floor for our first dance is about to start and I need my husband"

"Please, by all means-" Bruce signaled with a hand gesture and moved out of the way completely, as if he was about to leave the party entirely "Enjoy yourselves. Pepper, allow me to tell you that you look marvelous. Tony, don't punch me for complimenting your wife or else The Other Guy might wanna come out and give his compliments to the bride and groom"

"I hear Thor would enjoy that, something about a rematch" Tony had been brought up to speed it seemed; and without a second thought for Bruce, he grabbed Pepper by the hand and walked away to start with the festivities and Bruce sighed as Steve walked up to him, glancing at the happy couple but cleary walking to talk to Bruce.

"You know-" Steve opened up the speech he was most likely about to give Bruce "You're a hard man to talk to"

"Am I-" Bruce said, more to himself than to Steve "Or is it just that what you want to talk to me about has no nice way of putting it?"

"Could be a bit of both-" Steve conceded as they both watched the newlyweds dance a romantic song from the 80's, prancing around because when had Tony ever done something slow in his life? "But I'm not the one that's been dying to talk to you"

"Sharon's a fan of the way I turn into an enormous green rage monster?" Bruce joked, using Tony's old joke from when they first met back all those years ago

"We both know who I'm talking about-" Steve looked at Bruce seriously, as if he was scolding a child for making the same mistake over and over again "Do you remember what I told you about waiting?"

"I remember being attacked by Ultron" Bruce knew Nat was as done with him as Bruce was done with living, and pretty much like living he couldn't do anything but go on until something came along and finished him once and for all.

"What are you waiting for, Bruce?" Steve glared at him intensely and Bruce couldn't help but wonder what was what Steve failed to understand of what had happened between Nat and himself, what the ilustrous Captain America failed to understand of the fact he had hurt Natasha by leaving, even if it had been against his will, and that there was no magic word or action that would let them start over and have what they wanted to have...what almost was, even when Ultron was destroying Sokovia.

"Nothing. I am waiting for nothing because there is nothing to wait for-" Bruce said out loud what he'd accepted ever since returning to Earth with Thor "Anything that was, or could've been was destroyed when I left and all there is now is me waiting for Nat to figure a way to get back at me for that. If I'm lucky she'll find a way to kill me quickly-" Bruce sighed and took a sip of his drink "But when has luck ever been on my side?"

"You're alive, you're in one piece-" Steve listed off, as if trying to bring Bruce out of his negative thoughts "And there are second chances, especially for people like you and I-" Bruce was stunned by the comparison and glanced at Steve, eyeing him up and down wondering what they could possibly have in common beyond being walking science experiments. Sensing this, Steve illuminated Bruce "People that wait for a dance with the right partner"

"I wasn't even considering dancing-" Bruce said, taking a sip of his drink and noticing his glass was almost empty "And when somebody asked me to dance, I danced for five seconds before stomping on her foot and breaking it because another guy decided that was the best thing to do"

"Shame-" Steve mussed, his not-so-obvious way of adressing Bruce but making it look like he was talking to himself amusing Bruce "She looks stunning and perfect for a slow dance" Saying that, Steve left and Bruce made his way to the bar to get more of...whatever he was drinking that was helping him deal with the fact he really wanted to try it again but he knew Nat was through with him because she knew she could do so much better than him and the years he had been away must have brought sense back to her from whatever told her it was a good idea to try and find her happy ending with the likes of him.

 _'She has to know so'_ Bruce told himself as he walked up to the bar and signaled the bar tender to give him more of the same once he got there. When every hair in the back of his neck rose up, he knew he'd been made and that the night wasn't going to go as he would've loved for it to go.

"What's a nice guy like you doing in a dump like this?" Nat's voice was still every bit as delightful to his ears as when he had tried that flirty line all those years ago in an attempt to make a joke that would turn out to be on him. Bruce took a deep breath and turned around slowly, trying not to stare as he took in the beautiful sight of Natasha in a beautiful red red sleeveless dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly and brought out her best curves very well. Her smile, her girls and the small of her back had looked stunning from where he had been sitting at the wedding and honestly Bruce hadn't heard a peep of whatever mushy-witty stuff Tony must likely had said as his vows because he couldn't help but stare at Natasha.

"I did my girl wrong and now I gotta deal with it-" Bruce responded once he decided he would drown himself in Natasha's green eyes instead of blinding himself in her smile or her red lips, now even more alluring with Natasha as a blonde "Hanged out with the wrong crowd and did something stupid. She was too good for me anyway."

"Nothing's too good for nice guys like you, your kind is a rare find-" Natasha meet his stare, her eyes smilling at him, but he knew this was just pleseantries. It would be weird to work together again if they didn't had a common ground to work on, and a common ground could only exist if they'd leave this problem behind "Whose to say she didn't dropped the ball when it was all about to go so well?"

"Nat-" Bruce decided to drop the act and face this directly "I know what I was thinking back then about not going green when it was needed and what The Other Guy did when he was out and that I deserve nothing but your hate for it"

"I pushed you into a precipice-" Nat said, as if she was about to apologize for some reason "Because I couldn't let myself to be happy for more than 3 seconds. Ultron was just an excuse"

"You did what you had to-" Bruce placed a gentle hand on her arm and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her smooth skin in his palm, the heat of it sending a shiver up and down his spine that made even The Other Guy shiver "And then I just ran off and joined the circus because I'm a dumb animal with a PhD"

"Getting kicknapped isn't the same thing as joining-" Natasha said, a small smirk spreading across her face and Bruce wondered how was he supposed to live knowing it could've been his life to contemplate something so beautiful for the rest of his life; because he was that kind of guy that thought of marriage when a girl liked him back "Especially when you're not you...even more so in your case"

"I left, you heard not even a peep of me for years-" Bruce started listing his strikes "I can't even begin to apologize for making you think I didn't want you and I honestly have no clue why we're talking when you could just slap me and hate me for the rest of your days and be right to do so after giving you anything but what you deserve."

"It's not what you or I deserve-" Natasha reached out and her fingers brushed delicately against his as she looked him dead in the eye "It's what you and I want...And I still want it"

"As do I-" Bruce closed his hand gently, holding Nat's hand carefuly as he confessed how he felt "But how do we even go back at it? After all these years?"

"We take it slow-" Nat said as she smiled, Bruce could swear she actually bounced happily as she told him of her plan "But not too slow. You never know what could happen next, so we gotta make the most out of every moment we can"

"And besides-" Bruce added in a moment of bravery "I doubt I can take it too slow anyway, having you around me to make me wonder things"

"Oh?" One of Natasha's eyebrows shot up in question and Bruce slapped himself mentally for that slip that would most likely creep her out and destroy this magical moment.

"I'm an old fashioned guy-" Bruce knew it was best to just screw up completely and take his leave "Can't help but wonder how the big picture could look like in the future"

"Well, how could it look like?" Natasha asked Bruce and Bruce felt his stomach twist into knots by a whirlwind of butterflies, his drink totally forgotten in the bar, and he sighed as he noticed something weird: Steve had just slipped a bill to the DJ and was making his way to Sharon, all smiles and giggles as he took her by the hand towards the dance floor.

Bruce was no detective, but he was brilliant in Math and could add up: Steve had never really picked up any of the new music styles, he was as old fashioned as old fashioned went, and weddings had to have slow dancing; even if the groom hated slow dancing, prefering to do everything fast and with never ending energy.

"Fancy a dance?" Bruce asked, looking down at Nat and she just smiled, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor as a new song started that Bruce recognized as Steve's favorite song from back in his decade: [It's Been A Long Long Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU14NbQSE0A), this version sung by Kitty Kallen.

They quickly settled into their little spot of the dance floor, swaying closely and staring into each other eyes and Bruce couldn't help himself as he looked down at this beautiful woman that by some insane reason wanted him when she could easily have any other guy in the world at her feet. And as she smiled up at him, he took a hit like none other he had taken in his years of fighting because he wanted to run away and just live with that image of the goddess he was dancing with smilling at him like if he was the world's greatest treasure, not noticing it was the other way around and so many things more that Bruce didn't dare to voice out of fear of sounding too silly.

"Don't dodge the question, Dr. Banner-" Natasha brought Bruce out of his adoration for her and he blushed as she prodded him on "What could the picture look like?"

"A wedding-" Bruce started tentatively, not sure if that was even where he should start "Not as fancy as this, but still just as beautiful because you'd be there wearing white"

_Never thought that you would be_  
_Standing here so close to me_

"I've been told I'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two-" Nat smiled tenderly and Bruce nodded before Nat jumped up at him and kissed him, a sweet pressing of their lips that Bruce had dreamt of for nights beyond count. Leaning back down, Nat whispered in such a way that it seemed that what she was saying would shatter if she said it louder "And Natasha Banner has a nice ring to it when you think about it"

_There's so much I feel that I should say_  
_but words can wait until some other day_

This time it was Bruce who kissed Nat, and their lips pressing together gave way to their mouths opening so their tongues could caress each other without a care in the world for the people watching them and that gave way to a breathy moan from both as they shivered in delight because they had dreamt this for so long and now they were having it after so long and so much longing for the other even when they were so far apart.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_  
_Then kiss me once again_  
_It's been a long, long time_

Natasha and Bruce broke it up because they knew they could only stop breathing for so long, and besides this was supposed to be about Tony and Pepper, and the song was Steve's idea "Honeymoon somewhere warm-" Bruce kept listing, panting a bit out of breath but anxious for another taste of Nat's lips "I know a place in Mexico where it would be just you, me and a beach"

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_

"What about after that?-" Nat asked leaning up to kiss him quickly, more and more enamored with the man in front of her who was matching her desire for stability after all their adventures together

_Since I can't remember when_  
_It's been a long, long time_

"We work for Tony. You work the security details for him and the gaggle of kids he and Pepper will undoubtedly have-" Bruce could actually see it and the mere thought of it sounded lovely because The Other Guy was already hating it so much "I work in the labs, making sure Tony doesn't make another Ultron. I cook dinner and give you massages when you return from another day of hearing Tony's kids scream like little Hulks"

_You'll never know how many dreams_  
_I dreamed about you_

"We should look into trademarking it. We'd be richer than him no time" Nat said as she decided that if she leaned up once more to kiss this brilliant man that was all hers, she'd put on a show that they were totally not doing in front of so many guests at Tony's wedding reception. _'A private show for the two of us in the first secluded area we can find later'_ Nat made a mental note as she leaned down and placed her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat at a steady pace.

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_  
_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_  
_Then kiss me once again_

"We get old together. You sleep sleep like a log all day, I get fat and watch Youtube and Netflix-" Nat added her own piece of personal heaven to the dream they were building right in front of everybody looking at them "The Other Guy would hate to get out because you'd be so old that the arthritis would be murder for him"

_It's been a long, long time_

"We go against every law known to man and nature-" Bruce adds, not sure about this part. It had been a dream once, when he was in college and the world was so full of possibilities. But now it was only full of dread and this little piece of heaven that was resting her head against his chest "And get my cousin Jennifer to lend us her Banner genes, pull yours from a blood sample, get a rental womb-"

"Three kids-" Nat interrupted Bruce, not believing that Bruce would go through those lengths for their dream "Natasha Jr, the oldest one with my red hair and her dad's emerald green eyes"

"They were brown before The Other Guy moved in-" Bruce added as they kept swaying, not paying even a glance at the crowd around them, who must likely were flooding the Internet with pictures of the two monsters the Avengers kept around being happy "David and Elizabeth, my hair, your everything" 

"Getting dumped at a retirement home when all ours wounds catch up to us-" Nat chuckled at the thought of actually making it that far together, and she so much wanted to "Grandchildren visiting becoming the highlight of the day"

"My family's plot in Ohio-" Bruce supplied the last piece of the puzzle, and he so much wanted that to be their end "You go back to heaven with the rest of the Gods and Goddess, visit me in the deepest pits of hell whenever you feel like doing some charity"

"We cuddle up in the nicest, coziest hellfire we can find-" Nat smiled at the thought of it, and actually found it very endearing that Bruce thought she'd go to heaven after all she had done "Teach Hell the meaning of Lust"

"Sounds like a plan-" Bruce couldn't believe it, but he couldn't believe how his life had turned out to since he graduated college "Mrs. Banner"

"Hush now-" Nat blushed and smiled up at him, perfectly hidding the joy she felt at hearing him saying that "It's bad manners to steal the lights from the bride and groom at their own wedding. And I want Pepper as my bridesmaid, Mr. Banner"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
